After the Rain
by Keisuke-my-lover
Summary: Songfic, Serizawa repense à Tokio. Chanson After The Rain, de Yamashita Tomohisa.


_Peux-tu l'entendre si faiblement sur le toit ? Le son de la pluie.  
>Blottis l'un contre l'autre devant la fenêtre nous attendons le beau temps.<em>

Je me souviens encore, de ces jours passés en ta présence. Chaque minutes, je les appréciais, encore et toujours, comme s'il s'agissait de la dernière. Tes yeux fixant le ciel, comme s'ils ne pouvaient s'en détacher, tandis que je te fixais, toi, de peur que tu ne disparaisses sous mes yeux.

J'ai l'air débile, non? Moi, le Monstre de Suzuran, de m'attacher à des choses si insignifiantes que ton regard passionné.

Tu tournais les yeux dans ma direction, me demandant pourquoi je te regardais ainsi. Je me contentais toujours d'hausser les épaules. " Pour rien. " Jamais de réponses plus concrètes ou sincères ne sortit de mes lèvres.

_Tout comme le ciel... Tu dis :  
>Volant haut "Il n'y a pas de pluie sans fin. "<br>Tu me disais toujours "Imagine, imagine ça"_

J'étais sans doute trop terre à terre. Incapable de voir aussi loin que toi. Incapable de penser à autre chose que l'instant présent. Est-ce que tu m'en veux pour ça?

Si je te dis que je regrette, reviendras tu vers moi? Je me mords la lèvre, jusqu'au sang, après tout, je ne suis plus à un globule rouge près. A qui appartient le sang que j'ai sur les mains? Je ne m'en souviens même plus. Ils sont nombreux, les gars que j'ai massacré, sous tes yeux, mais tu savais toujours me freiner.

_Ce jour où nous regardions le ciel pluvieux,  
>Notre futur ensemble semblait si brillant.<br>Maintenant, je regarde le ciel pluvieux tout seul,  
>La pluie ne s'arrêtera jamais de tomber. Cette mélodie devrait s'arrêter. <em>

Le ciel ne m'a jamais semblé aussi sombre que ces derniers jours. Malgré les ricanements qui m'entourent, je ne peux esquisser le moindre sourire. Mes camarades les plus proches en connaissent sans doute la raison, les autres l'ignorent peut-être. Dans tous les cas, je ne me soucie même pas de ce que les autres pensent. J'ai arrêté de réfléchir. Je me noie simplement dans les trombes d'eau que déverse le ciel. Ce foutu ciel qui t'absorbait tant.

J'ai beau faire tous les efforts du monde pour me remettre, crois moi, ce n'est pas si simple. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser, de penser encore et encore à toi. Pourquoi bon sang? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas quitter mon esprit? Qu'ai-je fais, pour que tu me hantes à ce point?

Je souris tristement. Oui, je me sens pathétique. Vraiment. Je ferme les yeux, et me laisse bercer par cette triste mélodie. La vue est magnifique du haut de Suzuran. Mais seul, elle n'a pas le même aspect. Le savais-tu?

_Ne regardes pas en arrière.  
>Qui sait où tu es en train d'écouter le son de la pluie.<br>Ne me laisse pas tomber,  
>J'y crois toujours, je pensais que ça durerais pour toujours.<em>

J'étais bien naïf, n'est-ce pas? Je suis sûr, que de là où tu es, cela te fais bien rire. Oui, je suis sûr, que tu as le sourire aux lèvres, comme toujours. J'ai toujours pensé, que tu étais un ange, perdu dans un lycée de démons. Suzuran, la fausse aux lions. Et tu étais la pauvre brebis, entourée de fauves aux crocs acérés. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu, que tu cherches réconfort auprès du chef de meute? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu, que je fonde devant toi?

_Telle la lune... Tu as dis.  
>Qui arrive tôt... Même dans les nuits sans lumière<br>Tu me disais toujours "Imagine, imagine ça"_

Je ne comprenais pas toujours, ce à quoi tu faisais allusion. Je ne saisissais pas toujours, tes sous entendus, et au final, voilà comment je m'en sors.

" Imagine, si un jour, nous nous perdons de vue... " Ce jour là non plus, je n'ai pas compris. Je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre. J'ai une fois de plus haussé les épaules. J'ai une fois de plus, ignoré tes dires.

Si je regrette? Peu importe. Les remords, ne me feront pas avancer. J'essaie, de faire ce que je n'ai jamais fais en ta présence. J'essaie, de regarder, droit devant moi. Droit vers l'avenir. Que me réserve-t-il de meilleur que le passé? Je n'en ai aucune idée.

_Ce jour où nous regardions le ciel pluvieux,  
>Notre futur ensemble semblait si brillant.<br>Maintenant, je regarde le ciel pluvieux tout seul,  
>La pluie ne s'arrêtera jamais de tomber. Cette mélodie devrait s'arrêter. <em>

Aujourd'hui encore il pleut. J'ai l'impression que ça ne s'arrêtera jamais. La pluie est si présente, qu'elle camouffle les quelques larmes que j'ai pu laisser couler, en ton absence.

Ce jour là aussi il pleuvait, tu t'en souviens, n'est-ce pas? Il pleuvait si fort. Mais j'étais trop obsédé par la victoire, sans même penser une seconde, à ce que tu endurais au même moment. Ou plutôt... M'efforçant de ne pas y penser. J'avais confiance. Je pensais réellement que tu gagnerais ce combat. Quelle naïveté.

_Ce jour où nous regardions le ciel pluvieux,  
>Notre futur ensemble semblait si brillant.<br>Maintenant, je regarde le ciel pluvieux tout seul,  
>La pluie ne s'arrêtera jamais de tomber. Cette mélodie devrait s'arrêter. <em>

Tu as perdu, mais tu n'es pas le seul, je t'ai rejoins dans la défaite, malheureusement pas à la même échelle. J'aurai sans doute dû être à tes cotés, ne serait-ce que pour que tu ne sois pas seul. L'aurais-tu seulement voulu? J'ai pensé que non, j'avais raison, n'est-ce pas?

La pluie s'est calmée, le temps de ma défaite, avant de reprendre, de plus belle dans mon cœur. A l'annonce de ton échec, je n'ai pas réagis. J'ai une fois encore gardé le silence, haussant les épaules, me relevant fier, devant mon adversaire.

La porte du toit s'ouvre dans un grincement. Je souris ironiquement, je sais que ça ne sert à rien d'espérer que ce soit toi qui me rejoigne. Je rouvre les yeux. Shoji et Tokaji m'attendent, silencieux, laissant place à cette foutue mélodie.

_Devant ce chemin sur lequel je commence à marcher, tu n'es plus là mais,  
>Sous ce ciel, qui nous garde connectés,<br>Imagine le beau temps après la pluie._

**_Une review fait toujours plaisir!_**


End file.
